quest_of_bluefirefandomcom-20200213-history
Poison
Poison is the leader of the Poisons, and the main antagonist of the Grandville Arc. He is a strong robber with the ability of poison attacks. His english voice actor is Noah Seskin. History(SPOILER WARNING!) Poison has a rough past, which is what mostly made him become a villain. He witnessed the death of his father firsthand, at his execution. He is the eldest of 4 brothers. In his earliest example, he, along with his 4 brothers have always lived the life of crime. His final stunt as a youngster with record was when he, along with his brothers and father murdered his 2 neighbors. Later, 14 years have gone by since then. Poison has gone from a teenager who declared war on the entire Flametopian universe because of his father's death, to one of the strongest criminals. His attacks were widespread to many places, but he mostly attacked Grandville. They made a small cameo in episode 12, right before the Grandville Arc began. Their ship could be seen, likely meaning they were on the way to Grandville. They made their official debut in Episode 13, when he walked into a saloon, shot the pianoman, and threatened to kill people, in the exchange for money. This went on for a while, until Grandville's number one defender, Purplefire walked in and told them to back off. Poison just shrugged, until Purplefire almost pulled a knife attack on them, causing them to flee elsewhere. Or so it seems. Later, after the Flamefighters pick up some souvenirs from Grandville, and were about to leave. Poison and his gang returned! Without hesitation, Poison dropped a bomb on Bluefire, separating him from his friends and hurting the sheriff of Grandville greatly. In Episode 14, Poison explains the past of him, with hi's father's death. In Episode 15, Bluefire finally loses it and attempts to fight Poison. Poison, thinking he'd defeat Bluefire easily, just starts off with his trademark Poisonous Spikes Machine Gun. Poison having, successfully shot Bluefire 3 times, thought he won, but showed confusion when Bluefire has ignored his injuries and continues to fight him. Poison then pulls his electro shield. in an attempt to scare away Bluefire and/or electrocute him, however Bluefire remained confident, and punched Poison right in the face, knocking Poison out for a few seconds. However, this did not defeat him. Poison got back up and drew a sword that releases shockwaves. Bluefire then afterwards hits him with a Fireball, causing Poison to start using his powers. Bluefire uses a Fire Jet to hit Poison, unmasking him. Later, Poison draws his best sword that kills guaranteed, called the Octoblade, and 8 sided blade. However, before he can chop Bluefire with it, Bluefire ducks under it and breaks it! Poison then throws Bluefire on the ground, but then Bluefire uses Storm to knock him out! However, for the final time, he gets up again, preparing for the final battle. In Episode 16, Poison, noticing his brother Vinque is scared of being defeated, calls him a coward and a retard and makes him have might for a few moments. Poison, self-assured that they're gonna win warns Bluefire that no one has ever defeated him. In the middle of the war, Poison then says he will kill Bluefire and when he does his body won't be found. Bluefire then hits him with a Firebash, while poison hits him back with a Poison blade, thus cutting Bluefire. After Bluefire gives his speech and the civilians cheer for Bluefire to beat Poison, Poison then claims that it's a load of Bull and he'll use his ultimate attack. Bluefire prepares a Fire Rapidshot, while Poison prepares and shoots his ultimate attack, 3 swords made of Poison launched at his opponent, called the Tempete D'Epee! In an epic ending, Bluefire punches right through the 3 swords, and hits Poison right in the face. Bluefire, very angry, starts using the Rapidshot, a very fast array of punches targeted to hit Poison in the body, and Bluefire manages to pin him against a wall! Afterwards, Bluefire does a final hit and sends Poison flying! While Poison's 3 brothers got arrested and taken to a prison, Poison has not, as he is nowhere to be seen, thus ending his story, for now. Personality Poison would be a very intrusive attacker, and while he is very tough, he would flee in some cases, as when Purplefire came in an attempt to fight him off, his crew fleed. His fighting style is usually weapons and karate first, then he'd unleash powers if needed. Gallery 18575848 1884101118495012 132654096 o.png|Poison defeated 17838507_1867199626851828_1678570759_o.png|Poison using his Electro Shield. punc.png|Bluefire punching Poison. thr.png|Poison throwing Bluefire to the ground.